


Singing vs love

by Waterdevil777



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Funny, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Hate to Love, Love, Nalu Love Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterdevil777/pseuds/Waterdevil777
Summary: Three girls, three boys both love to sing and dance and the six of them are the best in the school. But the down side of it the girls hate the boys, the boys hate the girls and there is a talent show coming up. but what they don't know is that they have to team up to join to win the contest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> S'up people this will be my first story here sorry if it's shit for ya. i will try best for you fairy tail lovers out there and I would love it if you commented on this to tell how good I did or bad just. tell me how it went and if you love it I will continue if you don't.... I still continue anyway let's get to the story enjoy!!

The day start sunshine in the sky with three girls down on their way to the bus stop, to get to their school. the one on the right was small and had short wavy blue hair, with a black hair band and her name is levy mcgarden, on the left was a girl with blue hair into a pony tail who is called Juvia lockser. In the middle was a girl long blond hair hanging down all the way to her to her middle back and she was lucy heartfilia.

When the three of them got to the bus they saw their worse enemies of their life's gajeel redfox, gray fullbuster and natsu dragneel. They may have grew up together, had the same talent but that didn't mean they liked each other. The three boys and the three girls stand at the bus stop not looking at each other, when Juvia look over at gray she notice at the same time, natsu had a bit of pink lip stick left on his neck "seems like someone had forgot to wake up properly" Juvia whispered to the others. levy and lucy glanced at natsu in the corner of their eyes and snickered, "did you have a hard time sleeping last night for all the fucking around natsu?" question lucy, the boy looks over and gajeel looks at natsu to see what she was talking about until he sees the pink lips stick as well.

"what?" natsu ask "you forgot to clean the make up shit of your neck" gajeel pointed out natsu rub around his neck to get rid of it, "who was it this time or do you know not remember like the rest" teased levy, "he didn't fuck with anyone last night" gray said "wow miracle were you three playing dress ups then" Juvia replied. "nah, that's more of your style along with loke carrying lucy to her Chamber just to eat her out" natsu chuckle, "oh i'm sorry you are jealous that you didn't get eat me out" lucy hissed "ha! you wish angel" natsu replied, "I think he would prefer dicks going down his throat" Juvia said looking at lucy, gajeel scoff "what yous?" ask gray. "it's a shame though he can't get any since all three of them don't have dicks" levy commented "at least we're not flat chested" gajeel growled, "ah but we have balls" Juvia shot back. 

"what balls all three of you would scream when you do see a dick" gray spoke "what makes you think that we haven't seen one" lucy said crossing her arms "because who the fuck would want to show their dicks at you three even people with small dicks wouldn't even show theirs" natsu replied with a smirk, lucy scoff "I change my mind I want to walk" levy poke calm surprisingly "Juvia agrees" lucy nodded and all three walk away. 

When the girls walk way out of the three boys sight natsu sighs "fuck sake" 


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls were sitting at lunch with erza scarlet while talking about their favourite TV show "have you heard, fiores talent show is picking out people in schools and academies to join their competition this year." levy said erza nodded "Juvia heard about it, they have already chose some people but Juvia doesn't know who" then there was shouting and the four girls turn their heads to see natsu and gray fighting again, with jellal trying to break up the fight again. Erza sighed then got up and walk over to the boys, "can you boys please stop fighting about girls" jellal plead with a nervous smile "what you say about her you ice dick!" yelled natsu holding gray by his top "the same thing you said about my girl you flame fucker!" gray yelled "how about you shut your mouths and play nice" growled erza putting her arms around their shoulders, natsu and gray tensed and smiled weekly "yes ma'am" they said. 

The three girl watch, shake their heads lucy leaned in her hand while she has her elbow on the table "so childish" she scoff gray and natsu snap their heads at the girls. levy smirk while lucy smile innocently at the boys "what was that you bitches" the two boys growled walking up to them "what make you think that we did" levy said "are sure because I swear that I heard a pathetic, annoying voice come from over here" natsu spat glaring at lucy "maybe you were listening to your self for once" lucy spat back standing glaring at natsu "no more fighting!" bark jellal and erza natsu and gray walk back to their table while lucy sat back down. Erza and jellal sighed "when are they going to get along" jellal ask "let's just hope that the trip they are going on, will help" erza answered.

* * *

 

Lucy was looking out of the window thinking of some new moves for her and sisters friends new song, but she was having a hard time since a certain boy with pink hair keeps on interrupting her thoughts. "hay... Hay luce guess what I found out to day" natsu whisper 

this has been going on since the beginning of the class and lucy had a enough "lucy~" the blonds head snap towards the boy, who is behind her "what. Do. You. Want." natsu smirk and lucy just knew that this would do some damage to her a little bit, "I found out that your bigger then I remembered, been having to much food again" or maybe a lot. Natsu lifted a questioning brow when lucy bags covered her eyes lucy turned around and stood up "sir can I go to the bathrooms?" lucy question evenly "you may" the teacher agreed, lucy quickly got out the room before anyone one would see her tears.

* * *

 

Lucy was in her secret place what is on the roof top when she heard light foot steps she knew who was here and why, "lu-chan! Sweet mavis we couldn't find you anywhere what's the matter" levy said worried could be heard. Lucy was still Shaken and had some tears still her in eyes  lucy lifted Here head up but didn't meet their eyes "n-natsu.. Sa-said that i-i have got... F-fater" she replied between gasp and sniffs making her cry all over again. Juvia quickly got to her side and hug her whispering smothering words, as for levy she was red with anger she knew lucy had always thought she was fat but now natsu had just made even worst for levy and Juvia to confirm lucy that's she not, levy quickly got down from the roof to the hall ways to find someone

when she saw pink hair she ran up to him and slap him. Hard. "ow! Fucker what was th-" just when he started his complaint only to be interrupted "how dare you say that to lu-chan, you've just made it worse for me and Juvia to help out of her nightmare now, it's going to be impossible to convince her thanks a lot pinky!" scream levy "watch ya say now?" gajeel ask, levy eyes start to be watery but didn't let the tears out "it breaks my heart that someone like lu-chan thinks that she is fat when she not, she is so beautiful and she almost, almost thought she was beautiful as well not until someone who is a piece of shit and would fuck anyone who sale their body to a worthless prick, said she was fat. It took years and now I have to do those years again all because if you" levy lowered her voice so no one would hear except for the three boys in front of her. 

As for natsu, ouch that hurt, he had no idea that someone like lucy would think that she is fat "I.. I had no idea" that's all he could say "of course not you know nothing about us" those word were stuck in his head all day. 

* * *

 

when it came to Friday there was an assembly for everyone to attend to. When everyone got in the stage hall, the school councillors came out on to the stage who are erza scarlet and jellal Fernandes, the headmaster makarov came out later. But everyone was were talking to much to notice, so erza grab the microphone from makarov and "IO!" everyone instantly went silent, then she handed the microphone back to makarov

"thank you erza, now everyone. Fairy tail Academy recently got a invitation to fiores live talent show and they have been looking at six certain people, that they have chosen to join the competition for their show. And they are." makarov announce. jellal step forward "lucy heartfilia, Juvia lockser and levy mcgarden" the erza step forward while jellal step back "natsu dragneel, gray fullbuster and gajeel redfox" erza finished.

In the crowd the six of those people eyes widen in excitement and fear,  _(those three? Working with us to win a competition on fiores talent show? How the hell is this going to work)_ they thought.

* * *

 

Back in the boys room, gajeel was tapping his pencil while thinking of a new song, gray was playing with his drum sticks and natsu.... "I can't fucking believe it, how are we going to win when we are having fights with them every time we make eye contact" natsu is complaining "well we going to have to put up with it and play nice with them to win the competition for our school" gray spoke.

"no no NO! We can't do this, why did they chose those dicks to be part of our group just to win for our school in the fiores talent show! The first time they will see us together, we're won't be able to go to the next round! We will fail! FAIL GUYS!" lucy screamed pacing their living room Juvia was at her desk testing and making music, levy was on the sofa thinking of a new song "but lu-chan we've got to do this for the school" levy softly said.

"fuck that! I want to live a life NOT live a hell for a few months with pathetic girls, that would cry when they find out they have left some make up behind!" bark natsu pacing around "you do realise that they hardly wear make up, even when they go on stage to sing" gajeel pointed out, "who's side are you on!" natsu yelled looking at gajeel.

"Juvia thinks that levy is right, just do it for the school. Not for the boys, not for us but for the school" Juvia pulled her headphones off her head and gave lucy pleading eyes. 

"gajeel has a point there flame brain, but also remember that the girls are probably complaining as well about this. But they are going to go through it including lucy, who hates you big time right now, so shut up with your whining and go through with it" gray ordered.

"NO!" both natsu and lucy shout.

Lucy quickly got outside to get away from the walls around her.

* * *

 

Levy has been walking around for hours now, looking for lucy, it's already night and she is cold "where the hell are you" levy mumble, just then someone grab her arm levy look up to see a man in his early thirties, she almost gag when she smelled the alcohol around him "hay sweetie where you going?" the man slurs levy covered her nose to block the horrible smell "let go" levy order trying to pull her away but his grip tighten on her arm "let go of me!" levy scream just then she fell to the ground with her arm free, she look up and saw gajeel there "are you OK?" he ask levy didn't say anything at first, she is so confused, one minute he's being a dumb ass to her and her sister friends and next minute he's saving her life. "oi shorty are you OK" gajeel repeat "ah uh s-sorry ya I'm OK thanks" levy studded, gajeel click his tongue pulled her up to her feet, when their skin touch gajeel love how soft smooth her skin feels. As for levy she want to feel more of his rough yet soft skin, but he let go quickly when she stood on her feet.

"I'm sorry if natsu is an asshole to bunny girl. to be honest I don't hate you or the other two, it's just some times I say shit but I don't really mean it" gajeel spoke looking down at levy. She didn't know what to say she was still angry with them she all way has but now she looks over it she never really meant it either "ya I never really meant it either but I'm still pissed at natsu for what he did to lu-chan" levy said with a smile, gajeel blush a little so he look away quickly, "I'll walk you home so you don't get hurt again" gajeel start walk levy quickly caught up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray was on his way to the music, everyone was having lunch so he doubt no one is in there. He was so wrong. When he walk through the door he was met with beauty; blue hair in a messy bun, earphones in one ear, ocean blue eyes on the keyboard in front of her. 

Juvia's head shot up when she heard the door close in the music room, she wouldn't think that no one would come in here when everyone is eating. Then she was met with dark blue eyes "err... how may Juvia help gray-sama today. since we are going to be working together to win" Juvia spoke gray's heart tighten, he don't know why though that's what troubling him. "no I just want to play with so drums, natsu passing me off so I got out of there" gray replied walking over to the drums "so you set the music in your group?" ask Juvia

"ya, gajeel us the lyrics guy and natsu the one who plan the dance" gray said "ok I'm just going to say it, I don't hate you any of you for that matter" he added Juvia turned back to the keyboard "Juvia doesn't hate gray-sama and gajeel-kun, natsu. But Juvia will have to slap natsu for what he has to lucy" Juvia spoke turning back to gray, it just felt like a weight has just been lifted off him, then he notice...

"your very protective of lucy" gray comment "lucy has had a harder life then Juvia and levy. Her mother died when she was young and her father want nothing to do with her, then she start to think she was fat. She wouldn't eat nor sleep it was horrible seeing her in that state Juvia and levy slowly was helping her, we work in all our power to help her." Juvia answer 

"I'm sorry for what natsu has done, if he knew he wouldn't have done it in the first place" gray apologise Juvia shook her head and smiled "gray-sama shouldn't be apologise to Juvia nor anyone" the blue hired girl said sweetly "I'll get natsu to apologise to you three later" gray said tapping the disc on drums with his sticks "gray-sama" Juvia call gray replied with a hum. "why did you say mean thing to us when you didn't hate us?" she question gray did know how to answer at first why did he say horrible stuff? Even though he doesn't hate them "I think I was playing you lot but didn't realise it" gray answer Juvia hum agreeing with his answer "what about you" gray ask "deafening juvia's friends" Juvia replied

then she got up and walk over to gray, she raised her hand and smiled at him "Juvia thinks that gray-sama is a great person so Juvia what's to be friends with gray-sama" gray blush a little he don't know why these things are happening to him to day gray shook hand with her "friends" gray said. 

* * *

 

Later the day the six them had to meet up in the hall. But one person was late, "where hell is he" gajeel growled staring at the stage doors "so you two never really mean to be rude at us" lucy stated with her arms cross to gray "yes and we are sorry" gray replied lucy was trying to get this around her head. One minute her and sisters friends were bei-not being hateful at them, then next minute her sister friends are friends with them without telling her! "finally!" yell gajeel everyone turned to the stage hall doors to see natsu there.

"where the hell were you ass flame" gray ask natsu look around and saw Juvia and levy they've talk and thought things out, but when he made contact with lucy. Anger and guilt rose, gray and gajeel told him to apologise to her and play nice with her, she hates him, he hates her. He thinks that is. He walks up to her and bows "I'm sorry for being a shit head. You're not fat trust me on that, you are in better shape then any other girl in this school except from levy and Juvia" natsu apologise. Lucy was taken back, she was expecting him tease her about why she walk out of class because he said about her weight, but she is glad that he apologised.

"apology accepted" lucy stated "but I hate you prick pink" lucy added, then leaned to one side with a evil smirk "right back at ya luce" he said while straightening his back, lucy frown she hates that nickname so much. "asshole" she growled "bitch" "dick" "that's right I do have a dick" "do you I thought you had a pussy like your self" "why are you talking about your self like luce" "what makes you think I'm not talking about your pussy" 

"STOP FIGHTING!" shouted gajeel and levy 

 both lucy and natsu flinched and look at them with wide eyes. "now listen to shrimp" gajeel order then, smirk when levy playfully smack his arm "out first show is in a week and the fiores talent show people are coming here to see if we are good enough to the join rounds, first one is in hargeon, then the next round will be in clover, then era, oak town, then finally in crocus" levy start writing all of this down on a white board "first round, there will be 15 of us, the second will have 10, the third round will have 5, then 3, to the final will have 2 and the two groups will have a sighing and dancing battle" levy finish 

 "so who doing what?" gray ask "well since me and gajeel and the lyrics makers. me and gajeel are going to do what we are good at which also means, gray and Juvia well be setting the things up" then levy gulp "and natsu will be doing to dance routine with..lucy" levy said quietly the last part, lucy's and natsu's eyes widen.

"what!" they bark at levy 


	4. Chapter 4

"what!" they bark at levy.

"I'm sorry but like I said, we are going to do what we are best at and you two are best at dancing set up for our songs" levy said she knew they won't like to work together but like she said, it would be better to do what they are good at, it's fair for everyone well... Not everyone but anyway "I think she made the right choice" gray spoke "Juvia thinks so too" the blue haired girl raised her hand.

"so we are expecting you two to play nice until this competition is over" gajeel demanded both natsu lucy look at each other in the corner of their eyes and growled. "no promises" natsu growled out "come on lu-chan, like Juvia said the other day, don't do this for the boys, or for us, or for you, but for the school" levy gave lucy the best puppy eyes she could conjure up "please lucy" now Juvia was joining in the begging, lucy bit her lip she knew and they knew that she can't say no to them like this. "....I'll try" lucy softly replied the two girls sigh of relief "good! Now we will start tomorrow" levy instructed then start to collect her school stuff, the rest doing the same then they all left saying goodbye expect from lucy and natsu.

* * *

natsu shot up from his bed panting, he lifted his covers to see his manhood has got hard from that dream.

 _natsu was at the three girl dorm house he don't knows why, he knocks but no one answered so he knock again. Still no answer, he couldn't control his body, his hand reach out for the handle and opened the door, when he entered his feet took him straight to a door, upstairs and the end of the hall way. He doesn't know but. His body stop right in front of the door and inside, he could hear moaning and gasps, he doesn't what to go in there he doesn't know who's in there and it seam like someone was in there have_ fun.

_but his body won't listen to him, so he walks straight in, when he got inside he was grated with the most intoxicating smell of his life and he loved it. Then he saw her laying on her bed naked, her legs wide open with her hand pleasing her self. Lucy. Natsu stood frozen in place, watching lucy finger herself moaning, gasping and then started screaming "natsu!" then natsu felt something snap inside of him after hearing lucy moan his name. he walk up to her bed, then that oh so delicious smell increased telling natsu that she came, making him growl. Lucy's eyes flatter open, she gasp, but not from natsu standing there but because of the big hard manhood from natsu._

_Lucy got up quickly and took natsu's lips into a rough kiss, making her moan and natsu groan, natsu laid lucy back down on her bed and hovered over her. Their tongues fighting for dominate, both of their hands all over each other, natsu got harder every minute. Then natsu was on his back and lucy between his legs, stroking his covered cock making natsu grunt, then she undid the button. The next move made natsu almost lose it there, with her lidded lustful eyes look straight at his eyes, and her teeth on the zipper on pants. she pull the zipper down slowly, then pulled his pants down along with his boxer briefs, once his cock was out lucy dived right in with her mouth on him and her hand pumping the part she can't reach._

_Natsu could not stop the moans and the groans come out of his mouth. He tried so hard to keep his eyes open so he could watch her such him, he put his hand in her hair and griped it tightly but not painfully. Her hair was so silky and soft under his rough hand, when he touch her skin early he felt smooth and softness, then her lips tasted like strawberries and so soft. Without natsu realising lucy had got natsu completely naked and she had his manhood positioned at her entrance of her core, but then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "natsu it's time to stop fighting it and wake up"_

That leaded him here awake in the middle of the night and turned on.

He would go to have a cold shower that he shears with gray and gajeel but, he might wake gray since he's easy to wake up, so he have to do it there. in his bed, he's gland that he has box of tissue by his bed, that means it'll be easier to clean up. He pulled down his boxer briefs, he sighed when he felt himself be free from the clothing, he saw that his man core was already leaking of pre-cum. He grasp his cock in a nice grip and started to pump the big beast.

He close his eyes, start to think about the blond girl, he won't emitted out loud but he has a thing for her. Like who wouldn't, she was beautiful in every way from head to toe, with her golden blond hair, to her big chocolate brown eyes, to her pink lips that he wanted so much to chew on, to her big breast, her hips all so lovely and all curves in the right places, to her ass that he wanted to just grab and slap it and hear her moan. But that's not the only thing why, but because of her kindness, her bravery and her sweet smile even if she doesn't show it to him, if she is happy then he is happy, but not so happy that he will never be the reason why she is happy. 

He push those thoughts and just think about what he would do to her behind closed doors, would she like it rough with him? or like it sweet and slow? would she like being on top? Or bottom? He has no idea but he would like to know, so that he can imagine better while jerking off about her. 

Natsu's other hand went to his balls to massage them, natsu grip tighten and he's strokes become faster, he went over the sensitive head of his dick a few times. He could just picture it now. Lucy tied up while natsu was pounding into her, holding her legs down to the bed, watch as her breast move up and down with every thrust. She was moaning, screaming, whimpering none stop. Natsu start to feel his balls tighten and his cock just about to explode just thinking of her moan because of him, then just then, he swear he could of heard her now say "natsu" in a breathless moan making him come. Hard. 

Natsu was panting, still holding his limp manhood, his leg and stomach and bed sheets had his cum on them. he got the tissues from his bed stand and cleaned up the mess he made and put his boxer briefs on laid down. Dreaming about having the Perfect life he would of had with the blond girl.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days later gajeel, levy, gray and Juvia were setting everything up and writing the lyrics. As for lucy and natsu, those two have been trying so hard to not look at each other nor speak to each other. The two boys and two girls got worried. 

Lucy was looking out of the window in the stage hall in her own little world, then out of now where she start to hum and Juvia and levy knew what song she was humming, so Juvia went on her laptop starting the same music that lucy was humming. Lucy smiled when she heard the music, so then she chose to sing.

(lucy) _wearing light shoes. Walking down the shore._

 (Juvia)  _diving head first. Down to the ocean floor~._

 (natsu)  _your dark brown eyes. Reflect fireflies, living bright nights._

 (lucy)  _getting me high on live~._

 (levy)  _it's a night to stay up late. Things we have to do, can wait._

 (gray)  _we've got catching up to do._

 (natsu & lucy)  _there's a glow about you!_

 (all six)  _this is  perfect night to catch a cold, to run the full length of the North Shore. Staying up for the sunrise, make a wish! There is no way we'll be forgetting this!_

All six of them get together to make the next move for the song.

(gajeel)  _we'll take a long walk._

 (gray)  _'til we start to freeze._

 (natsu)  _hearing small talk, over the summer breeze._

 (lucy)  _out of the safe zones. Finding hidden caves._

 (Juvia)  _all the wet stones, shaped by the ocean waves._

 (levy)  _it's a night to stay up late, things we have to do can wait._

 (gray)  _we've got catching up to do._

 (natsu & lucy)  _there's a glow about you!_

 (all six)  _this is a perfect night to catch a cold, to run the full length of the North Shore. Stay up for the sunrise, make a wish! There is no way we'll be forgetting!_

Natsu and lucy get up close to each other while swathing. The other four back off.

(natsu)  _listen to old songs in headphones._

 (lucy)  _don't wanna wake tomorrow._

 (natsu)  _I know a place, would you like to go? you'd love the view from up there,_

(both)  _I know oohhh!_

The rest join back in the dance.

(all six)  _this is a perfect night to catch a cold. To run a full length of the North Shore. Stay up for the sunrise, make a wish! There is no way we'll be forgetting!_

_this is a perfect night to catch a cold. To run a full length of the North Shore. Stay up for the sunrise, make a wish! There is no way we'll be forgetting this._

They finish with natsu and lucy up close to each other smiling widely. Lucy knew this was wrong but it felt so right being by natsu's side, but they both know they hate each other. Lucy moved away first, then everyone heard clapping, the six turned to see erza and jellal. "that was good you guys" jellal comment erza nodded at the same time hum in agreeing, "why are you here?" ask the dark blue haired boy "oh well we forgot to tell you that when you go to the competition, we'll be you're supporters" jellal answer "great" the singing group muttered "now since you have done a song together already. Have you lot thought a name for you group?" erza ask 

All six look at each other, then back at jellal and erza. The all shook their heads.

* * *

 "anyone thought of one?" ask gray... Again "we've been here for an hour now, and we can't thing of anything!" said gajeel "oh! what about classic six?" Juvia guessed everyone thought about it then, shook their heads. Levy sighed, then she came up with and idea.

"how about...FAIRY BREAKERS"

Everyone look at her then, smile "ya I don't mind it" said natsu with a half smile. The rest nodded agreeing with the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The the song is  
> Will be forgetting this. nightcore you can listen to the original if you want but I like nightcore music


	6. Chapter 6

Levy and Juvia are out on the school field under the one of the trees on a hill. Today lucy wast able to cone out with them, some boy knock into her while the three of them were walking to school, at the same time coursing lucy to trip and twist her ankle. So her levy and Juvia decided to have free time while lucy heals her ankle. The two girls were talking about the competition and the the song they are working on, at that time Juvia remember something. "oh my, Juvia forgot she has swimming training today! Dose levy want to watch Juvia train?" Juvia ask she may be a singer, but she also loves to swim. "no thanks I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the moment. I might come later on" levy rejected politely Juvia smile and nodded her head. 

 Gray was walking, he was going any where just taking a stroll, he finds him self in the swimming pool building on the school grounds. He stopped his tracks, then his eyes widen.

Juvia loved swimming along with singing, but right now swimming is the best, at the moment she was just swimming she has already improved her swimming for to day. She was just getting out to jump down from he 20 meter high jumping board, but on her way out she made eye contact with dark blue eyes. Juvia turned her shock face to a grin "hay gray-sama!" Juvia greeted. Gray had to try to breath while looking at the sea goddess  in front of him "h-hay" Juvia got out properly then grab her towel. "so how may Juvia help today with gray-sama" Juvia requested still smiling brightly. Gray mouth dried out, he couldn't help it, his heart was pounding and there was warmth blooming in him just seeing her smile. "o-oh well I was just walk around and some how I ended up here" gray replied Juvia giggled course gray to smile a little a bit. "would gray-sama like to join Juvia in the pool or is Juvia gonna have to teach gray-sama" Juvia teased gray smirk "I know how to swim"  "prove it then" Juvia challenge 

Gray was panting while Juvia was giggling and doing a back stroke in the pool "h-how?" gray gasp out "gray-sama shouldn't of take a challenge with Juvia when it comes to swimming" Juvia sing song out, gray ended up laughing with Juvia, then jumping into the pool splashing Juvia into he progress. The both of them ended up having a water fight.

* * *

After Juvia left levy under the tree, levy pulled out a book to read. After a while levy start to hear tree brunches breaking, she look up to see a black cat falling towards her, she moved her book out of the wag in time to catch the cat. 

BANG

"ah!" scream levy of surprise, she look to the right to see... "gajeel?!" he groaned as a reply, both the at and levy watch gajeel get up into a sitting position. When gajeel saw levy holding the black cat he said "thanks for catching my cat" levy blink then look down at the cat in her arms then back at gajeel "this is your cat?!" she said shock "ya and his name pantherlily but we call him lily" gajeel replied unhappily "so why were you both in the trees?" ask levy the cat start to purr, as levy scratch under his chin. Gajeel scoffed "the little thing thought it would be funny if it went up a tree, but then it could get down so I had to climb up and get it. Till it start to jump to one treetops other" gajeel spat

pantherlily hissed at him and went back purr to levy. Levy giggle "it's not a  _thing_ gajeel it's a cat" levy correct and pantherlily meowed in agreement. gajeel chuckle are you the only one with a cat in your dome house?" question levy gajeel shook his head "natsu has one called happy but it's not normal coloured" gajeel replied "what do you mean?" the blue haired girl ask "it's - I mean he's blue" gajeel answered levy made a shook face then start to laugh and soon gajeel joins her.

So for the rest of the day levy and gajeel talk and laugh together under the tree.

* * *

Natsu as always loved watching the sunset especially by the sea. The way the warms colours mixed together, just reminds him of fire, and the way it reflects in the water just makes it better. But there was always be one thing missing that make the moment complete, the problem is. He has no idea what's missing to complete the moment! But he doesn't care, well not until..."what are you doing here?" a sweet soft voice said and he well always know who that voice belongs to. "enjoying the sunset well until someone interrupted" natsu replied look at the beautiful blond girl in the corner of his eye 

"so your waiting on your next girl for to night" lucy sarcastically said "there is no girl and never will be" natsu replied "plus I don't t pick girls up like loke does, I never have, what you have heard is lies coming from a bitch who forced her self on me" natsu added growling "ya I already know" lucy giggled natsu rises a pink brow "know what?" lucy looks at him like he doesn't know a what dogs are "I already know they are lies and she forced herself on you that why I always tease you about it" lucy laugh natsu made a shock face then his face turned down in shame "ya um.. Could you stop tease me about it" said natsu lucy thought about it then nodded "thanks"

After awhile natsu thought lucy would be gone by now, but then he heard her sit next to him looking at the sunset. She didn't say anything just looking at the sunset. "I have bad memories as well" lucy spoke all most making natsu jump out of his skin "my family that is" lucy add natsu didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet "my mother died when I was seven and my dad went cold on me when she died" lucy says "what did you do?" natsu found himself saying "I ran away, what else" lucy answered after a minute "is he the reason why you think you're fat?" natsu ask. Lucy was quiet for a bit, natsu was going to apologise for bring up her problem "I was already friends with levy and Juvia when I was living with my dad, I told them that I was going to run away from home and they offered to help me. The day.... The day when I was going to run, my dad snap, he lost his control over his anger and threw that anger at me. He said to me that I was, pathetic, weak, fat, that I was the worst daughter he could ever have. He stayed on the fat part because back then I did like to eat candy. So I went with it and that night I ran with the help of levy and Juvia" lucy answered 

"do the girls know?" ask natsu

"no" lucy replied "why?" natsu spoke out loud "why what?" lucy question "why tell me this and not your closes friends to sister who as been helping you this whole time" natsu replied it was quiet for a bit in that quiet moment lucy thought to herself why did she tell her ravel and not her sisters friends? but lately, lucy has been be getting to know slowly natsu, since they both have been working together. "maybe because I felt like you should be the one to tell first" lucy answered. The answer made natsu smile, he start to feel a little light "does that mean we're friends?" natsu teased "don't push your luck dragneel" lucy laugh making natsu laugh as well, when they both finished laugh they kept their smiles.

Now natsu knows what he was missing for this sunset moment.


	7. Chapter 7

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 they we go!" cheered lucy the singing gang just finished their first song along with the dance to it. The fiores live talent show were coming tomorrow and the six of them are so excited, "finally now all we have to do is show it to the fiores talent show people" said levy excitedly high fiving lucy "aye!" natsu said a big smile on his face. Then the doors to the hall stage slam open and erza and jellal run in "what's up" greets gray "do you have idea who the judges are" jellal started the six of them shook theirs heads "the thunder judges" erza announce the singing group eyes widen then natsu's face turned into a big grin "your kidding" Juvia said breathless jellal shook his head then natsu start to jump around yelling "finally!"

 "this is serious natsu! We are going to face the best judges in fiore, and the slightest mistake we will fail!" levy reasoned "ya I know and now I can finally show those bastards who can sing!" natsu replied gajeel and gray high five and smirks. Juvia and erza was trying to wake up a fainted lucy, while levy was breathing heavy and leaning against a wall. Jellal shook his head, how did he become friends with these guys again? He has no clue, but one thing for sure, he doesn't regret it. Then lucy's head shot up with wide eyes.

"WAIT!" scream lucy 

Everyone stop what they were doing and look at lucy. Lucy got up quickly from her spot on the  floor, and start to pace around while pulling her hair "we are going to have to practice extra, but we haven't got time. What if they don't like what we got, what if we don't get accepted. We're going to fail, we're going to fail the school,we're going to fai-" lucy was cut off by natsu who put his arm around lucy's shoulders "yo luce, chill we won't fail. When they see us up on that stage, they are going to put us through the finals, without a second thought" natsu softly said with a reasonable smile. Lucy look at natsu and she start feel calm again, she nodded her head with a small smile.

"have you finished the song?" asked erza "yep" levy confirmed erza nodded then Juvia's eyes start to sparkle "erza should come round the girls dorm house to sleep over. While jellal sleeps over the boys to night" Juvia quest lucy, erza and levy smile and nodded, "meh I don't mind if jellal comes round how about you guys?" gray ask "I'm cool" natsu said gajeel grunt meaning a yes.

* * *

 At the girls dorm house. When erza got over the girls start to watch a chick flick, while eating candy and popcorn.

Erza was wearing an over sized tartan button up shirt, that reach the middle of her thighs. Levy was in sweat pants and a strap top, along with days label socks. Lucy was in a shorts and a belly top that went off one shoulder, including stripey sock that went to her knees. Juvia was in a over flowing nightie that reach her ankles. 

 half way through the movie, the girls start to chat about the movie, then about their own life's. That was until the door rang. Lucy and levy look at each other worriedly, erza told the two of them not to worry lucy nodded and went up to the door and answered. 

"hello my sweet princess lucy" a boy with orange hair and glasses greeted 

Lucy's eye twitch as she hears loke's greeting, "hay loke what's up" loke pulled out a rose and put one knee down "my lucy I have come to take you away from here and serve you a delicious dinner" lucy sweat drop at his actions who does he think he is? "um loke sorry but I'm having a sleepover right now" lucy then cringed when she saw loke's eyes sparkle with hope "may I join you ladies in there" loke purr. "you may not!" screamed lucy just when she was about to slam the door shut in loke's face, a blue cat ran straight inside lucy yelps then both loke and lucy hear a shout "get back here happy you bastard!" they look over with the shout come from and see natsu sprinting towards lucy door "w-wait natsu!" screamed lucy putting her hands out to stop him, but he couldn't stop in time.

The both of them falling to the ground with natsu on top "goddammit natsu you idiot! Why in mavis names are you doing" lucy spat natsu pulled back just to glare at her "I'm was after my cat that just ran in here!" natsu spat back, "but why didn't you just stop before you crush into me pinkie!" "why didn't you move out of the way you knew I was running towards you Blondie!" 

"*cough* excuse me, but can you, natsu get off my lucy" loke said with scowl Lucy's head snaps towards loke and the same natsu doing the same one saying "stop calling me you're lucy for mavis sake!" while the other... "what did you just call her you pervert house cat!" natsu got up quickly and smashed his head on loke's. both of them glaring and growling "how cute! What's your name little one your coat is lovely but odd but it suits you" lucy prays over the blue cat, both loke natsu turn to see lucy holding the blue cat, also the reason why natsu was running as well. Natsu turn to loke smirking at him, in a whisper tone he said "don't think she want's to go on your boring date now pervert house cat" loke turn back to natsu and pushed his glasses back up, then gave a sly smile "but I don't think she ever want's to be with you dragneel, think why would a beautiful Blondie girl like lucy would go on a date with a boy with pink hair and is a idiot" loke whisper back. Natsu felt his heart sink to his empty stomach and his throat tighten he already knew this stuff, that's why he can hide it so well, not to show any pain knowing the girl you a have a feelings for doesn't like you back. He gave off a fake smirk saying "what's make you think I even what to take her out to dinner I hate her like she hates me",

as the boys continue to talk about lucy dating who and why, lucy didn't know why but she felt as if she burst out crying. its not like she wants to go out with natsu as well, theirs no way.  _(like natsu said, i hate him and he hates me, so why does my heart feel so heavy?)_ "lucy, whats taking so long? oh and a moment ago a cat ran in then ran out" said a girl with scarlet hair walking towards the door, both of the boys shiver in fear while lucy picks up happy. "you mean this little guy? ya his name is happy, and he belongs to natsu" both lucy and erza turn to natsu and loke, they wave shakily at erza lucy giggles "she's not here to kill you two", the boys sigh in relief "why are you, loke, here and natsu why is your cat running away from you?" erza questions. the boy's look at each other in the corner of their eyes with a knowing glint then, then turn back to erza "i was here to ask lucy for tonight" loke answered, then erza looks at natsu "my cat, happy, was running away because he heard me say i'm taking him to the animal wash" erza nods. Then turns back to lucy "you can go out with loke but give happy back you can't keep him", everyone saw that lucy held happy tighter it was obvious that she has already fallen in love with cat, same goes to the cat as it meows out sadly. then natsu got an idea "just to make everyone happy, what about i call up the boys and bring them round, so the cat can stay for tonight. i can also ask if gajeel can bring his cat" lucy beamed, knowing that she can keep on holding the cat. loke sighs knowing lucy is not going to joining him, he walks away while the three of them continue to talk.      

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm late! my computer has been a bitch to me lately, I will try to be quicker with the chapters, hope you are enjoying yourselves with my shitty writing and lovely story !!!


End file.
